Kim Possible Heist of Passion
by DarkRave
Summary: Kim and Shego have a child, as do Ron and Drakken, yes, super science and surrogates are involved. Mystic happenings occur, its best for you to read and enjoy it as this little space cannot accurately describe it.


Author's note: I am posting what I have so far, due to time constraints I have not had much time to work on this, however please enjoy what I do have. The usual disclaimers apply. As do my sarcastic warnings. You know lots of stuff that may offend you so I won't listen if you were offended and the like. Enjoy!

Kim X Shego & Ron X Drakken and Wade X OC

'When the child of the One Who Can Do Anything and the Fallen yet Risen Hero marries the child of the Chosen One and the Blue One, the one who will decide the fate of our world shall be born onto us like a Goddess of old. Remember this well, Evil shall the child take if it losses in a great trial. Good shall it take if it wins.'

Chapter One:A day like any other.

Kim Possible is standing in front of her open locker with super genius Wade Load chatting with her over the computer in her locker. "Kim, there's been a break in at the Middleton Water Works., " Wade was saying. "Let me guess, Drakken?," Kim said. "It seems like it, but be careful anyway. One of his plans may actually work someday." "As if, Wade.," Kim said as she shut the locker. Kim slowly walks away from the locker looking for her best friend Ron Stoppable. "Hey KP, what's up?," the energetic blond teen says as he sees Kim approaching him. "Ron, we've gotta a mission. Drakken's broke into the Middleton Water Works." "The sewage treatment place?" "Yeah." "OK, let's get movin' KP"

Moments later Team Possible arrives at the Water Works in Kim's car. "How are we getting in KP?" "By climbing to the roof Ron." After a few minutes they make it to the roof of the Water Works. Through the roof dome they can see Drakken trying to pour an odd blue-green liquid into the city's water supply. "Shego! I can't get the stupid bottle to open.," Drakken says trying to pull a cork out of a small bottle. "So what, It's not like you'll get it open before Kim gets here.," Shego says in an out of character tone. "Ha ha ha, I have finally done it, I have opened the bottle!," Drakken gloats to no one in particular, "Now nobody can stop me!. "Hold it right there, Drakken!," Kim shouts as she swings into the room from the ceiling. "Kim Possible!," Drakken screams like he wasn't expecting her, "Shego, get them! And no lip this time! I need to activate the pump before I can put the Truth Serum in." "No, Drakken. I will not attack Kim or the buffoon. Well, maybe the buffoon, but I can't attack Kim thanks to you testing that stupid potion on me.," Shego says in an annoyed tone. "What? Why not?" "You _had_ to ask. It's, it's because I'm in love with her and the potion makes me unable to hold back any feelings. Also I am _very_ sure Kim doesn't wanna be raped, especially by me." "WHAT?," Kim, Ron, and Drakken all said in unison. "Yeah, you heard me. I love Kimmie.," Shego said while standing there with her arms folded in front of her. Kim took the distraction that Shego's confession made to knock the bottle from Drakken's grasp. Unfortunately some of it spilled out of the bottle and got in her eyes and in Drakken's mouth. Kim landed with a thud beside Drakken who was knocked out. "Are you okay, Princess?," Shego asked the concern in her voice true. "Yeah, I'm okay Shego. Please don't come near me though." "Why, do you hate me?," Shego asked with a sad look on her face."No, I love you Shego. In fact I love you more than I have ever loved anyone." "Then why can't I come near, my dose has worn off." "Because I don't, to quote what you said, wanna rape you." "I'd ask if you really meant that Princess, but right now you can't lie. Not even to yourself.," Shego said as she looked from Kim to Ron who had passed out and fell from the grappling line and landed face first into Drakken's crotch.

**A/N: Sorry about the ending, but I promise to not scar you too much. Nah, scratch that. My sense of humor requires me to disturb you. **

Chapter Two: A truly unexpected turn of events.

Four years ago:

"Hahaha, man the buffoon and Dr. D are gonna freak when they wake up! Look at them, Kimmie!," Shego managed to get out while laughing and pointing at Ron snoring away face first on Drakken's now visibly bulging crotch. "Uhhh, I don't know whether to laugh or to barf. Either way we have so gotta take a picture of this." "Beat you there, Pumpkin.," Shego said as she took a picture of the boys with a camera she produced out of seemingly nowhere."Hey, Shego?" "Yeah, Kimmie?" "When does the potion wear off?," "in about five minutes for the dose you got, mine's already done. Why?" "I want to chat without raping you." "Hey, Kimmie." "Yeah?" "What do ya say we go out this evening?" "Like on a date?" "Yes, if you wanna call it that. You wanna pick out the place?" "Can I really?" "Yes, if you want to." "Spankin'! Let's eat at that new Chinese restaurant." "The Kitsune Hokage?" "Yeah, that one." "OK. When Should I pick you up?," "Eight-ish?" "Deal! Now let's wake the boys up since they are getting too comfortable with each other.," Shego said as Drakken laid his hand on the back of Ron's head" "Yeah, we really need to get going." Shego and Kim walked over to Drakken and Ron and nudged them both with their feet, while holding each other's hands. "*Yawn*Mom, I don't wanna get up!," Ron said as he started to come to. "You might want to Ron. *giggles*," Kim said as she continued to poke him with her foot. "Why? Its so soft and warm.," he said as he patted what he thought was a pillow. Kim and Shego just lost it and started rolling around and laughing. "What so funny?," Ron said as he finally started opening his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the pillow was black. Then he noticed a lump that looked odd. After a few seconds of going over what it could be, he finally remembered what had happened and realized he was face first in Drakken's crotch. "Ohhhh, sick! K.P., why didn't you wake me up sooner?," Ron said as he got up shaking his hands. "Because it was funny and I couldn't do anything until the potion wore off." "Yeah, and we were also making plans Kimmie.," "Shego! Ron doesn't need to know that yet" "If not now, then when Kim? Also please call me by my real name." "Which is?" " Sheryl." "OK, I will call you Sheryl if I can tell Ron what's up after we see what the potion did to Drakken." "OK, Kimmie. Come on, let's get Dr. D to a hospital, shall we, Princess?"

At Middleton General Hospital:

"Why is he slowly turning pink?," Kim asked as the hospital staff hooked Drakken up to an I.V. Drip. "We don't know, but we have asked two very qualified people to come and examine Mr. Lipsky.," one of the nurses said. "Who are they?," Kim and Shego said in unison. "They are both acquaintances of yours. I believe they are a Mr. Wade Load and DNAmy." "I can understand DNAmy's area of expertise here, but what's Wade's?" "Mr. Load has perfected a technology that should not only restore Drakken to good health, but also repair the damage to his mind from the lab accident that granted him his healing ability and super-intelligence.," said a young brown haired man dressed in a business suit. "And you are?," Kim asked. "I am Syd, Dr. Drakken's handler for a case in another country. We hope to have him in good enough shape to face Justice. I asked Mr. Load to work on this device in secret, sorry Kimberly. If all goes well, my Lord will finally be able to find where Drakken hid a very important item. Speaking of which, I have a document to give both you and Miss Go." "Me, and Princess?," Shego asked. "Yes, my Lord has learned of your deeds Miss Go and of the deeds of Miss Possible. He needs both of your abilities. Please wait until you are alone with Miss Go to open the folder as it is for yours and Miss Possible's eyes only." "Whatever.," Shego said while trying to not act curious. "Shego! She mean yes sir!," Kim said, glaring at Shego.

"Aren't Ron and Drew due by here soon?," Shego said as she picked up the dishes a big smirk on her face. "I think they are. I really hope that they bring Daniel with them.," Kim said, remember how cute the two-year old was." "Yeah, he's such a sweet kid. ," Shego said. *DING-DONG* "Speak of the Devil, that should be them.," Kim said as she got up. "Yo, KP and SP what's up?," Ron says as he enters the house, a pink skinned Drakken trailing nervously behind holding the hand of a slightly blue-green child.

" Hello Kim, I am sure Sheila has told you who I am. If not, then allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Iishon Animos, last King and first President of the Nation of Osa. I know that you will not have heard of us. It is not surprising considering the agreements we have with the governments of the world. Once Miss Go brings you to my headquarters, I will inform you of our mission and your position in helping us. Good day, Miss Possible., " the image of a handsome 25 year-old blond haired man said. "So Sheryl, where are we going? ," Kim said as she looked up from the videophone. "We are headed to a location that I cannot say to meet our ride to Osa." "Why can't you say where?" "Because I don't know myself. I am following directions on a screen here." "Why can't we just fly straight to Osa?" "I really don't know any other way to get there." "Why?" "You'll see when we get there. Just watch the TV or listen to some music." "Fine."

About 2 hours later...

"Kim, we're here.," Shego says as she lands the hovership on a small tropical island. "Geez, Kim are you still in here?.," Shego said as she went into the guest room. "Uhhh.," Shego said as she stared at a naked Kim passed out on the couch with a dildo in hand . "What the fuck Kim, couldn't you have waited until we got to my safehouse? ," Shego said as she shook Kim awake. "Sorry Sheryl, the vibrations from the hover pod got me, well that and I had a nice view of you from here.," Kim said as she sat up and started getting dressed. "Kim if I wasn't in a rush right now, I'd teach you to have sex without me.," Shego said as she exited the hovership. Kim quickly got dressed and followed Shego out the door. Standing beside a big white sphere was a tall, blonde man with a very pale complexion. "I trust that you are Miss Possible? Miss Go is waiting inside for you.," he said while putting his hand on a small panel embedded in the sphere. Part of the sphere just disappeared, leaving a long hallway in its place. Kim quickly entered it with the man following her. Moments later they arrived at a huge room that was not unlike one of Drakken's lairs. "Miss Go, I have brought Miss Possible as you requested.," the man said to Shego, who was sitting on a couch. "Now if you will excuse me, I must prepare the Timaw Haskev for the trip.," the man said as he hurried away towards a door. "Sheryl, what did he call this thing?" The Timaw Haskev. In the national language of Osa, Kahere, it means the "Grand Sphere. Now don't ask anymore questions until we get there." "Why?" "Because I really doubt you will be conscious for much longer, My first trip knocked me out." "What do you mean?" "You'll find out." "Wha..." Kim started before she passed out. "I wish I could have told her, but Iishon would have my head If I revealed the reason for this. I guess I'll try to sleep, too." Shego thought to herself.

Untold passage of time later:

"Wake up sleepy head. Come on Kimmie, wake up!," Shego says as she strokes Kim's hair.

"Sheryl, did I pass out?" "Yes, Kim. Sorry to sound so unconcerned, but we need to get going." "Why do I feel so weak Sheryl?" "I can't explain it to you yet. Not until Iishon gives me the okay, anyway." "Shego, is there something you've been hiding from me?" 'Uh-oh, Kimmie only calls me that when she's really pissed off. If I answer her, Iishon might kill me, if I don't Kim _**will**_ kill me.,' Shego thought to herself. "Yes,I am. Sorry Kim honey, but I can't reveal it until you have spoken with Iishon in the flesh.," Shego says, a very sad look on her face. "Fine! I'll wait, but when we get back to Middleton, we are gonna have a huge talk about our relationship.," Kim said walking off down the hall to the outer door.

An hour later they arrive at Iishon's office after having traveled through a city that looked a lot like a futuristic Middleton. "Tivwa, Sheryl. And greetings to you too, Miss Possible. I see the change has begun in her, Sheryl.," a larger than life blond haired man says. "The Change?," Kim asked. "Yes Miss Possible, the change. It is one of the many things that you will have to adjust to during your stay here. If Sheryl will allow me, I will explain it to you." "No, Iishon. I am sorry to deny you of your honored tradition, but as Kim is my wife, I will have to explain it to her." "It is no problem Sheryl, I am surprised that you have not already explained it to her. I guess you really are one of our Xaselm, our Chosen." "You know that I am honor-bound to you since you are the one who saved me." "After her change is complete, you are freed from my service. You have one last task and that is to explain to your wife about our world and the change. Afterwards, go find Dane and ask him for the bonus I promised you. I bid you goodbye, Sheryl. Dragare is expecting me for dinner, and I dare say that if I miss another one of my husband's dinners, he'll skin me alive.," Iishon says as he vanishes before their eyes. "Come on Kim, I have the perfect place for us to go.," Shego says as she drags the stunned ex-heroine. After a few minutes of walking, they stop at a house that more then resembles Kim's mother's house back in Middleton. "Sheryl, where are we?," Kim asks, clearly stunned as it completely resembles her mothers house. "We are back in Middleton, just not the one you know. It was kinda hard for me to understand what I am about to tell you, so instead of overloading you, I will let you ask the questions and I'll answer what I can." "First off, Where are we?" "In Middleton about 300 years after we married." "300 years?" "Yeah, time travel was invented by Wade around his 100th Birthday. The Grand Sphere was a time travel machine." "Oh, OK. I guess, anyway. Second, What is the change?" "Remember the Truth serum Drew made years ago?" "Yeah, why?" "Well, he tried to make it again about a year later, this time for the side of Good. Unfortunately, he got some of his blood into the mix and it produced a weird virus. The Virus rather than making one sick, increased the natural abilities of those who came in contact with it. It mutated thanks to contact with our blood about 299 years ago and it now creates what we would have called vampires. Here everybody is either a vampire or on their way to becoming one." "Sheryl, how did you find out this stuff?" "From us." "From us?" "Yes, from us. Speaking of which, unless we changed our schedule, we should be back right about now.," Shego said just as the front door opened to reveal an almost identical Shego and Kim. The main difference between them was the fact the couple at the door had on business suits. "Oh look, its Kimmie." "Took us long enough, I expected us about three months ago." "Hey there Shego, got young Kim there caught up yet?," the older Shego asked. "Not yet Sheryl, where are the kids? That's all I have left to tell her besides about her friends." "Suri is busy with Kasy, probably going at it like rabbits somewhere they shouldn't." "Why don't they just get married already? I mean, Iishon has been with Dragare for 250 years and they got married almost as soon as they were together." "It seems that Drew and Ron won't let Kasy marry Suri until they get to see you two." "Why keep Kasy from her love just to see us?" "I guess he knows that you will want Suri to be happy and you'll do whatever you can to see to her happiness." "Okay, enough. I am completely freaked out here.," Past Kim said "Kim, would this be easier to hear from Mom, Wade, Ron, Drew, Monique, Young Me, Me or Older you?," "That's just it, there is too much to take in. Can I just go to sleep?


End file.
